horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lemon
Lemon is a song created by group N.E.R.D and singer Rihanna, it was released on November 1, 2017. Lyrics The truth will set you free But first, it'll piss you off Hate! Bad bitches wanna be my bae Hate! Hunt me down like the C.I.A Hate! Side of my car, tryna see my face Hate! Want me to beat it like the T.I. case Oh (hate!) and if it's heated I'ma feed my face Hate! And best believe, it's gon' be outrageous Hate! Hatin' niggas can't believe my race Hate! Niggas hit you with the Eli face, oh Bouncin' around, bouncin' around, bouncin' Bouncin' around, bouncin' around, bouncin' Scrunchin' their eyes with your name in their mouth and Bouncin' around, bouncin' around, bouncin' Hate! You keep askin' me where I'm from Hate! About the borders and, "Did I run?" Hate! Keep askin' how I feel 'bout guns There's a light and dark army, which side you choose? Oh Hate! If not now then when? Hate! And if not me then who? Hate! Don't drink the Kool-Aid, my friends Hate! I tried to tell y'all about this dude Bouncin' around, bouncin' around, bouncin' Bouncin' around, bouncin' around, bouncin' Hate supplements are found right in their couches Bouncin' around, bouncin' around, bouncin' Wait, wait a minute Shout out to them people, people Wait, wait a minute P-p-p-people, people Wait, wait a minute Mad ethnic right now I get it how I live it I live it how I get it Count the mothafuckin' digits I pull up with a lemon Not 'cause she ain't livin' It's just your eyes get acidic And this here ain't a scrimmage Mothafucka, we ain't finished I told you we won't stop A nigga 'bouta business Like yours, but you rent it Wave hello to the top Nigga the Veyron glide Tell the paparazzi get the lens right Got the window down, top, blowin' la Got the hazards on, only doin' five You can catch me, Rih, in the new La Ferrar' And the truck behind me got arms Yeah, longer than LeBron Just waitin' for my thumb like The Fonz Woo! This beat tastes like lunch But it's runnin' from veneers and it's runnin' from the fronts But everyday, hey, wasn't lemonade I was afraid, once a nigga graduate Would I be okay? So I prayed and I played It's Rihanna, nigga My constellation in space Warp speed, Doctor Spock couldn't chase, nigga Nigga, bath salt, bitin' speakers in the face Bath salt, bitin' speakers in the face Bath, bath salt, bitin' speakers in the face Bath, bath salt, bitin' speakers in the face Bath, bath salt, bitin' speakers in the face Bath, bath salt, bitin' speakers in the face Bath, bath salt, bitin' speakers in the face Bath, bath salt, bitin' speakers in the face Bath, bath salt, bitin' speakers in the face I get it how I live it I live it how I get it Count the mothafuckin' digits I pull up with a lemon Not 'cause she ain't livin' It's just your eyes get acidic And this here ain't a scrimmage Mothafucka, we ain't finished I told you we won't stop A nigga 'bouta business Like yours, but you rent it Wave hello to the top Nigga the Veyron glide Tell the paparazzi get the lens right Got the window down, top, blowin' la Got the hazards on, only doin' five You can catch me Bouncin' around, bouncin' around, bouncin' You can catch me Wait, wait a minute Wait, wait a minute Wait, wait a minute Wait, wait a minute Wait, wait a minute Wait, wait a minute Wait, wait a minute Wait, wait a minute Why It Sucks #The production is terrible. #The music video is gross. #Rihanna and Drake couldn't save this song. #Repetitive lyrics, like "I get it how i live it". #Too much swearing. Category:N.E.R.D songs Category:Rihanna Songs Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:2017 Category:2010s Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs with bad album covers Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Internet Memes Category:Songs that started or popularized Dance Trends Category:Songs that Charted at Number 1 Category:Songs that are way too long Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Songs with Too Much Swearing Category:Songs accused of Plagiarism